Humpty-Dumpty by D Martinez 2015
by ishtar411
Summary: An urban, rhyming and dancing Humpty-Dumpty who finally learns his lesson.


_**Humpty-Dumpty**_

 _ **By D. Martinez (Ishtar411)**_

 _ **©2015**_

One day Humpty-Dumpty was walking down the street in a most arrogant manner. While he walked he sang this tune, "Hump dee dump, Hump, hump, dee dumpty dumpty, Hump dee dump, dump dumpty dumpty, dump dee dump." He stopped to look at his reflection in a window, and smiled at his appearance. As he began to walk on, his legs felt a little wobbly. He went to the doctor to find out why.

The doctor told him that he needed to work on his balance. He suggested that Humpty-Dumpty take a dance class to help him to improve his balance and learn gracefulness. But the doctor did warn, "But don't forget …don't overdo it… you are still an egg ." Humpty-Dumpty was furious at the doctor's comment. He said in a self-assured manner, "See here good doctor I am a most talented egg. The most talented indeed…I am sure I will be a great success." Then he left in a huff.

Humpty-Dumpty took his dance classes and was ready to show his skills. He decided to "strut his stuff" in the middle of town. He entered the town square and began to show off his so called talents.

"My name is Humpty and I like to dance, watch my feet and you'll be in a trance," he rhymed as he tapped his feet through the town with glee. A small crowd began to gather and someone yelled out, "Hey egg, be careful or you'll fall over!" This comment only _egged_ him on. "What? I'll show you!" Humpty-Dumpty sneered.

Suddenly he jumped up into the air and landed on one finger and spun around and around. Then, he jumped back up again and said … "Now listen to me"….He sang, "Hump dee dump, hump hump dee Dumpty, dumpty, hump dee dump, hump humpty dumpty dumpty dump."

Then he said, "My name is Humpty don't you get that notion, when I dance I get big emotions." He slapped his hands together and clapped his tune loudly as he danced through town.

A lady looked out of her window and said, "That egg better be careful or he may break. It's just not safe." The lady across the courtyard from her agreed. Humpty-Dumpty overheard them and decided to swing his hips and dance even harder.

Just then the town constable walked up and said, "Here, here what's all this hub-bub?" The town's folk gathered around Humpty and began to point and whisper. Someone shouted, "This egg here is causing the entire ruckus, dancing around and singing loudly." Humpty approached humming and tapping in rhythm and said, "I'm an _egg_ spert dancer haven't you heard….I sing and tap a rhyming word."

"Well expert dancer or not you need to calm down. You are disturbing the peace," said the constable.

Just then when Humpty was about to agree the constable added, "Plus don't forget you are an egg. Be careful it's not safe".

(Humpty said)…..

"Well that's it, I'm ready to go. I will prove my worth, don't you know. Now back up folks and watch the show…"

And then he sang and snapped his fingers…"Hump dee dump, hump dump dee dumpty dumpty dump." He jumped the wall and sang out, "Come here now, one and all. I can dance on the streets and now the wall…whoop! ain't that funky now? Hump dee dump, hump dump dee dumpty dumpty, hump dee dump, hump dumpty dumpty dump dee dump." He tapped back and forth across the wall and hopped around proudly as the crowd feared for his safety. Suddenly his foot missed a step and as you know….Humpty-Dumpty fell off of the wall.

The constable said, "Poor Humpty-Dumpty we warned you." Humpty-Dumpty lay there on the ground and began to crack. He rolled around and squealed, "Oh, please someone fix me. I won't be arrogant, I promise. I'm sorry. Oh, please, please…!" The king's royal physician and his entourage rushed forward, but all the king's horses and all of the king's men couldn't put Humpty Dumpty back together again.

Suddenly a wizened old crone came forward and said, "I'll fix you up. I'll put you together right and clean. I will…..on one condition." She told Humpty Dumpty that since he was such a great dancer, poet, and rapper, that she would have him teach his talents to her two grandchildren. Humpty looked at the woman with disdain and was about to turn her down by way of a rhyme, but then he thought about his condition. "Okay, I will do it. Anything… Please fix me up," he screeched. The old lady was actually a witch and she said in a magical rhyme, "Now Humpty-Dumpty you are not that strong, your vain ways have got you all wrong, I'm not the king's horses and not the king's men, I'm the only one who can put you together again." She pulled out a wand and said, "And… whoop! Ain't that funky now?" Humpty-Dumpty jumped to his feet amazed and the crowd began to chant and clap, "Hump dee dump, hump humpty dumpty dumpty, hump dee dump, hump humpty dumpty dump dee dump…." Humpty Dumpty was elated. He was his old self, but not as vain and arrogant this time. He had learned his lesson for sure.

And Humpty-Dumpty became the children's teacher and a world renowned poet. He also became the town's volunteer safety officer who guarded the wall to make sure no one else would be so foolish to climb it and fall ever again.

The End….


End file.
